1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for spinal stabilization. More particularly, the invention relates to a spinal stabilization device, system and/or apparatus (and associated methods) that deliver desirable levels of stabilization to a spine while maintaining or preserving physiologically desirable levels and/or degrees of spinal motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Low back pain is one of the most expensive diseases afflicting industrialized societies. With the exception of the common cold, it accounts for more doctor visits than any other ailment. The spectrum of low back pain is wide, ranging from periods of intense disabling pain which resolve, to varying degrees of chronic pain. The conservative treatments available for lower back pain include: cold packs, physical therapy, narcotics, steroids and chiropractic maneuvers. Once a patient has exhausted all conservative therapy, the surgical options range from micro discectomy, a relatively minor procedure to relieve pressure on the nerve root and spinal cord, to fusion, which takes away spinal motion at the level of pain.
Each year, over 200,000 patients undergo lumbar fusion surgery in the United States. While fusion is effective about seventy percent of the time, there are consequences even to these successful procedures, including a reduced range of motion and an increased load transfer to adjacent levels of the spine, which accelerates degeneration at those levels. Further, a significant number of back-pain patients, estimated to exceed seven million in the U.S., simply endure chronic low-back pain, rather than risk procedures that may not be appropriate or effective in alleviating their symptoms.
New treatment modalities, collectively called motion preservation devices, are currently being developed to address these limitations. Some promising therapies are in the form of nucleus, disc or facet replacements. Other motion preservation devices provide dynamic internal stabilization of the injured and/or degenerated spine, without removing any spinal tissues. A major goal of this concept is the stabilization of the spine to prevent pain while preserving near normal spinal function. The primary difference in the two types of motion preservation devices is that replacement devices are utilized with the goal of replacing degenerated anatomical structures which facilitates motion while dynamic internal stabilization devices are utilized with the goal of stabilizing and controlling abnormal spinal motion without removing any tissue.
Over ten years ago a hypothesis of low back pain was presented in which the spinal system was conceptualized as consisting of the spinal column (vertebrae, discs and ligaments), the muscles surrounding the spinal column, and a neuromuscular control unit which helps stabilize the spine during various activities of daily living. Panjabi M M. “The stabilizing system of the spine. Part I. Function, dysfunction, adaptation, and enhancement.” J Spinal Disord 5 (4): 383-389, 1992a. A corollary of this hypothesis was that strong spinal muscles are needed when a spine is injured or degenerated. This was especially true while standing in neutral posture. Panjabi M M. “The stabilizing system of the spine. Part II. Neutral zone and instability hypothesis.” J Spinal Disord 5 (4): 390-397, 1992b. In other words, a low-back patient needs to have sufficient well-coordinated muscle forces, strengthening and training the muscles where necessary, so they provide maximum protection while standing in neutral posture.
Dynamic stabilization (non-fusion) devices need certain functionality in order to assist the compromised (injured or degenerated with diminished mechanical integrity) spine of a back patient. Specifically, the devices must provide mechanical assistance to the compromised spine, especially in the neutral zone where it is needed most. The “neutral zone” refers to a region of low spinal stiffness or the toe-region of the Moment-Rotation curve of the spinal segment (see FIG. 1). Panjabi M M, Goel V K, Takata K. 1981 Volvo Award in Biomechanics. “Physiological Strains in Lumbar Spinal Ligaments, an in vitro Biomechanical Study.” Spine 7 (3): 192-203, 1982. The neutral zone is commonly defined as the central part of the range of motion around the neutral posture where the soft tissues of the spine and the facet joints provide least resistance to spinal motion. This concept is nicely visualized on a load-displacement or moment-rotation curve of an intact and injured spine as shown in FIG. 1. Notice that the curves are non-linear; that is, the spine mechanical properties change with the amount of angulations and/or rotation. If we consider curves on the positive and negative sides to represent spinal behavior in flexion and extension respectively, then the slope of the curve at each point represents spinal stiffness. As seen in FIG. 1, the neutral zone is the low stiffness region of the range of motion.
Experiments have shown that after an injury of the spinal column or due to degeneration, neutral zones, as well as ranges of motion, increase (see FIG. 1). However, the neutral zone increases to a greater extent than does the range of motion, when described as a percentage of the corresponding intact values. This implies that the neutral zone is a better measure of spinal injury and instability than the range of motion. Clinical studies have also found that the range of motion increase does not correlate well with low back pain. Therefore, the unstable spine needs to be stabilized especially in the neutral zone. Dynamic internal stabilization devices must be flexible so as to move with the spine, thus allowing the disc, the facet joints, and the ligaments normal physiological motion and loads necessary for maintaining their nutritional well-being. The devices must also accommodate the different physical characteristics of individual patients and anatomies to achieve a desired posture for each individual patient. Indeed, while providing spinal stabilization, it is highly desirable to permit substantially unrestricted angular motion for the spine.
With the foregoing in mind, those skilled in the art will understand that a need exists for a spinal stabilization device, system and/or apparatus which overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices. The present invention provides an advantageous device, system, apparatus and associated methods for spinal stabilization that deliver desirable levels and/or degrees of stabilization while maintaining and/or preserving physiologically desirable levels and/or degrees of spinal motion.